Aquí no es así
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Sorata & Arashi]] .:: LEMON ::. Songfic. One-shot. Una pequeña conversación entre Kamui y Sorata, después de la primera noche que este último pasara con la sacerdotisa.


**_.... AQUÍ NO ES ASÍ ...._**

**_Por: _****_Maeda Ai._****__**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Un joven alto y de físico casi perfecto sale de una de las habitaciones de una hermosa mansión. Esta casi envuelto en vendajes, de seguro el día anterior tuvo una pelea bastante fuerte con alguno de sus enemigos.

¿Quién le curo las heridas?...

Una sonrisa picara aparece sobre su adolorido rostro..... fue ella, la joven sacerdotisa del templo de Ise, quien se encargo de hacer sanar todas sus heridas... y su corazón.

**.................................................................................**

**_* ¡Sorata-san!; por dios ¿qué te hicieron?. *_**

Dijo alarmada la mujer cuando vio a uno de los Dragones de Cielo subir casi a rastras las escaleras. Se apresuro para ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación donde a duras penas dejo caer el pesado cuerpo del joven sobre la cama.

**_* Mira nada más como te dejaron. ¿Quién fue esta vez?. *_**

Las palabras de la chica lo hicieron reír entre gemidos de dolor; era verdad, no importaba contra cual de los Dragones de Tierra peleara, siempre le regalaban al menos una herida de recuerdo.

**_* Seishirou. *      _**_Confesó_.

**_* Qué?, ¿estas loco?!!; el es mucho más fuerte que tu.... pudo haberte matado. *_**

La joven de cabello negro sorprendió a su aliado con aquellas palabras que guardaban un aire de tristeza. Arisugawa entreabrió los ojos solo para ver los profundos ojos preocupados de la jovencita.

**_* Ja, ja, ja... despreocúpate, Nee-chan, nadie me matara antes de que logre saber que es lo que realmente piensas _**

**_  de mi; auch, oye... *_**

La sonrisa del joven se borró al sentir alcohol sobre su adolorida piel; Arashi había comenzado a tratar el cuerpo malherido del muchacho, mientras prestaba y no prestaba atención a las quejas de este por su dolor.

**_* Nuestro cuerpo es tan frágil como el de cualquier otro ser humano; tu poder no te protegerá de un golpe _**

**_  certero.... por favor, ten más cuidado no vuelvas a .... *_**

**_* Arashi, no.... *_**

**_* ¡Sorata-san!. *_**

La jovencita repentinamente se lanzo llorando a los brazos de su amigo provocándole cierto dolor a este; soportándolo gracias al hecho de tenerla a ella entre sus manos, preocupándose por el.

**_* Arashi.... *_**

La llamó para que lo mirase a los ojos y de inmediato ambos sintieron una extraña fuerza que los hacia acercarse más y más entre ellos, hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron por primera vez.

Ambos se estrechaban con cuidado; Sorata sabia perfectamente que su fuerza era descomunal y la veía tan frágil que temía lastimarla, aunque, jaja, el que estaba siendo lastimado era el, a pesar de que la joven trataba de no pegarse mucho al cuerpo del chico debido a los golpes que este tenia; no podía evitarlo.... ya no podía separarse de el.

**.................................................................................**

Sorata abrió los ojos tratando de dejar atrás aquellos recuerdos, no lo logro.

Se dirigió lentamente a la planta baja del lugar hasta llegar a la cocina donde se preparó un café sin azúcar, amargo en verdad; necesitaba despertar puesto que aun soñaba despierto con lo que verdaderamente ahora era su realidad.

Así caminó hasta la estancia encontrándose con uno de los Dragones de Cielo: Kamui.

**_* Hay algo bueno en el televisor. *_**

Preguntó el joven más alto mientras miraba el aparato y se sentaba a lado de su amigo.

El otro joven no respondió, ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de Arisugawa, por lo que este siguió insistiendo obteniendo al cabo de un rato que Shiro pronunciase algo...

**_* ¿Dormiste bien anoche, Sorata?. *_**

Al señor del rayo se le subieron los colores; la pregunta la había formulado aun sabiendo la respuesta. ¿Qué se proponía con ese comentario?.

**.................................................................................**

Se habían besado por largo rato, y las manos de ambos se habían más que familiarizado con el cuerpo del otro. El chico ya no traía puesta la camisa, ni los tenis, solo le quedaba el pantalón; mientras que ella había quedado totalmente desnuda hacia ya varios minutos.

Los labios del joven la recorrieron completamente, deleitándose con el sabor a juventud que en ella vivía.

**_* Aahh, ¡Sorata!... *_**

Los primeros gemidos de la noche salieron de la boca de la mujer, quien ya no pudo gemir más fuerte debido a los labios de su amante que se posaban insistentemente sobre los suyos.

Las palabras de amor por parte del hombre no hicieron falta ni sobraron, pero ella.... se mantenía en silencio. Para Sorata, el solo hecho de que estuviese con el aquella noche era suficiente motivo para saber que también lo amaba, tanto como para permitirle el que la besara y tocara con deseo y desesperación; tanto como para atreverse a pasar la noche con el; tanto como para dejar que fuese el primer y único hombre en tenerla.... solo para el.

**.................................................................................**

**_* Ahh, si... muy bien. *_**

Kamui cambio de canales una y otra vez sin buscar uno en especial; estaba aburrido y la presencia del otro Dragón lo incomodaba un poco; aunque quizás el le ayudase a entender mejor que era lo que debía hacer como Dragón de Cielo.

Shiro sabia que Sorata había sido arrebatado de sus padres y que desde pequeño había tenido conocimiento de su condición como Dragón de Cielo, que había sido educado y entrenado especialmente para pelear contra los Dragones de Tierra y en el día prometido.... y aun más, sabia perfectamente que moriría ya fuese protegiéndolo a él o a la mujer que amase.... eligiendo su propio destino al escoger la segunda opción.

**_* Sorata... estas de acuerdo con ser Dragón de Cielo?. *_**

**_* ¿Qué?. *_**

**_* Me refiero a que...¿como debo actuar ahora que lo soy?, que debo proteger y por qué?. Desde que Kotori murió _**

**_  pienso que ya no tiene caso seguir. Qué caso tendría si la mujer a la que amo ya no esta aquí?. No entiendo nada, _**

**_  no sé que hacer._**

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Vienes caminando y no sabes tu destino;_

_Conquistando sueños, sueñas llegar a ser deidad._

_Sigues caminando sobre viejos territorios,_

_Invocando fuerzas que jamás entenderás._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Arisugawa volteó a ver a su compañero, se recargo sobre el sofá con las manos sobre la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos intentando pensar en lo que iba a decir.

Se tomo su tiempo. Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido desde que se reunieron uno a uno todos los Dragones de Cielo. El fue el primero en acercarse a Kamui, quizá por ello el chico le tenia la confianza suficiente como para preguntarle aquello, para hacerle esa confesión.

Recordó que Shiro llego caminando tranquilamente, aparentando no preocuparse por nada ni nadie y sintiendo todo lo contrario. El pobre no tenia ni idea del porque debía regresar a Tokyo, en pocas palabras desconocía su destino, el destino que le esperaba como Dragón.

Así como al mismo tiempo el primer sueño de Hinoto había sido conquistado por el chico.... su llegada inevitable.

Todos lo esperaban, tanto Dragones de Tierra como de Cielo y es que el haría que la balanza de poderes se inclinara a favor de alguno de los bandos.

Poseedor de aquel poder, lo trataron como el más fuerte de los Dragones, más que eso, como una deidad, si... una deidad de muerte y destrucción, o bien, deidad de salvación y vida..... no le sorprendería que Shiro llegase a sentirse como tal.

Y ahora el esta aquí, con los Dragones de Cielo; continua caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad sin saber que hacer, ni el porque sigue aquí.

Frecuentemente ha estado en los puntos clave de las peleas, aquellos viejos territorios; invocando su poder espiritual, poder mágico para derrotar al enemigo, lográndolo siempre que lo ha intentado. Pero, el mismo nunca ha entendido esa fuerza, seguro que jamás la entenderá.

**_* ¿Cómo quieres que responda eso?. *_**

Le dijo finalmente el señor del rayo. Kamui lo miro con seriedad; ese chico era extraño, pudiendo ser a veces todo un idiota, o dicho de otra forma, una persona normal; y otras tantas se comportaba como el más apto para ser el líder del grupo, después de Subaru, claro.

Shiro insistió en que Sorata le diera respuesta pero solo fue ignorado por este hasta que...

**_* ¡Maldición!, Sorata, deja ya de pensar en Arashi al menos por un momento. *_**

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la sonrisa que tuviese el Dragón de Cielo se esfumó inmediatamente de su rostro; a cambio de ello abrió los ojos repentinamente con sorpresa.

**.................................................................................**

El chico comenzó a comerse a besos los labios de la mujer que se encontraba frente a el. Sin detenerse un solo instante recorrió aquella delicada figura con sus manos, delineando los contornos y las curvas de la joven, queriendo memorizar aquella perfección humana.

Llevando desesperado las manos hasta los senos de la mujer, sintiéndolos y estrujándolos sin dejar en paz los labios de Kishu en ningún momento; saboreando el interior de su boca con la lengua, sintiendo la humedad de los labios y escuchando los persistentes gemidos por parte de la chica, gemidos que solo lo incitaban a continuar.

Arisugawa se arrodillo frente a la chica solo para que su rostro quedase frente a los firmes pechos de esta, mirándolos fugazmente y lanzándose de inmediato a atraparlos con sus labios. Arashi gimió levemente ante aquel contacto entre los labios de Sorata y su tibia piel.

Reincorporándose el joven repentinamente para volver a besar aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba; dejando a sus manos viajar con libertad por todos los rincones de la sacerdotisa e introduciendo los dedos medio e índice en la vagina de esta sin siquiera romper el beso.

La joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando sintió aquel movimiento por parte del muchacho; sonrojándose de inmediato y entregándose de lleno a la placentera sensación que los traviesos dedos del Dragón le hacían sentir, y todo esto mientras sus labios buscaban los de su pareja con desesperación.

**.................................................................................**

Las mejillas del mayor de los Dragones se tornaron rojas; su rostro denotaba sorpresa ante las palabras de su amigo. ¿Qué tanto sabia de el?, es que acaso leía su mente o algo parecido?.

Kamui, sin perder la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, sonrió triunfante ante un compañero al que la palabra _"atrapado"_ apenas y lo describía.

Shiro continuó con su lista interminable de dudas e inseguridades que le externaba al joven Arisugawa.

El mayor de los jóvenes de cierta forma entendió a su amigo. Este chico ni siquiera había sido entrenado o por lo menos advertido de su destino era lógico que no entendiese nada de lo que sucedía. Esa era la gran diferencia entre ellos.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Y vienes desde allá donde no sale el sol, donde no hay calor;_

_Donde la sangre nunca se sacrificó por un amor...._

_Pero aquí... no es así, ahh._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Sorata cerro los ojos, parecía enfadado o por lo menos fastidiado de aquella situación. Aun recargado sobre el sofá comenzó a hablar con Kamui, aunque sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

**_* Tu vienes de un lugar donde la tristeza no existe. *_**

El dios del trueno delato el punto clave del problema de su amigo. Todas las dudas de Shiro el las tenia bien claras en cuanto a su persona, y es que conocer y aceptar su destino le hacia ver las cosas más claras.

Kamui venia de un lugar donde el sol no quemaba como en Tokyo durante las batallas, donde el calor no podía sentirse mientras que en este lugar debilitaba; eso se debía a que nunca antes se vio en la necesidad de pelear.... más aun si se pensaba en la muerte.

Aquel lugar donde nunca tuvo que sacrificar su sangre por un ser amado. Aquí lo intento y no logro nada, solo ver morir a la única mujer que llego a amar.

Llegó a Tokyo solo para encontrar muerte y destrucción, para presenciar como el mundo que disfruto de pequeño se desmoronaba... tan solo para ver como sufrían sus amigos.

Sorata mostró una expresión de severa seriedad como si estuviese enojado con su compañero. No podía darse el lujo de dudar en su misión como Dragón.

**_* Pero... ¡ aquí no es así, amigo !. *_**

Le dijo finalmente con voz autoritaria.

Les había costado mucho que Kamui, la estrella más poderosa, se uniera finalmente a ellos; ahora no permitiría que este se doblegara ante la incertidumbre que había en su corazón.

Pero Shiro ni siquiera se inmuto con la dura expresión del otro Dragón, no lo convencía del todo; el chico desvió la mirada por un momento, se cruzó de brazos y mientras cerraba los ojos preguntó:

**_* Me dirás que estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por ella.... aun cuando no logres cambiar su destino *_**

Una ligera sonrisa de incredulidad apareció en el rostro de Kamui.

Ante aquella cuestión, Sorata le miro fulminante. La pregunta estaba de más, no importaba más su vida, solo la de ella y la protegería sin titubear.

Arisugawa desvió la mirada para no contemplar más a su compañero; no tenia porque soportar aquellos comentarios tan directos y que de cierta forma le hacían recordar una y otra vez la responsabilidad tan grande que ahora llevaba a cuestas.

Era verdad!, estaba totalmente dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella, no importaba si sus esfuerzos por lograr que su vida se prolongara después de la batalla eran inútiles. No titubearía en hacerlo como lo hacia ahora su amigo, porque, aun antes de conocerla estuvo más que dispuesto a morir en su lugar; y con lo de la noche anterior....

**.................................................................................**

La elevó ligeramente sobre el aire al sujetar su cintura con cuidado extremo, y sin dejar de besarla la recostó sobre la cama de la habitación.

Ya no pudo esperar, tomó su miembro erecto y lo guió hasta la entrada de la mujer.... la necesitaba con ansias.

Arashi lo sintió entrar lentamente en ella, permaneciendo pasiva para solo mirarlo con los ojos semiabiertos mientras sentía la mano derecha de Sorata tomar la suya para poco a poco aprisionarla en su puño cerrado, entrelazándolas. El chico cerro los ojos para luego guiar sus labios hasta los de Kishu y besarla. Entrando lentamente en su cuerpo con cada empuje y movimiento de cadera, cada vez más profundo haciendo que ambos respiraran con dificultad.

Los gemidos aumentaban en número y volumen conforme el muchacho ingresaba cada vez más al fondo de la mujer.

Un quejido un tanto más fuerte de lo normal se dejo escuchar en el instante en que Arisugawa aumentaba la fuerza de sus penetraciones. La chica apretó con fuerza la mano de su amante mientras lo miraba con cierto dolor en su rostro.

**_* Lo siento. *_**

Dijo el Dragón sin dejar de ingresar al cuerpo de la mujer, dándole un profundo beso para callar su dolor.

Al cabo de un rato los sonidos que emitía la pareja se habían vuelto más constantes. A Sorata no le sorprendería que los demás escuchasen todo el ruido que el y su amante estaban armando.

**.................................................................................**

Si, desde la noche anterior solo había reafirmado su convicción de protegerla y su amor hacia ella.

Ya entendía!, la habitación de Kamui estaba muy cercana a la de el; entonces los había escuchado, por ello tantos comentarios acerca de su relación con la chica.

**_* Si. Me sacrificaría por ella con gusto. *_**

Respondió Arisugawa a la muy anterior pregunta de su compañero.

Shiro lo miro fugazmente para poco después levantarse del sofá y salir de la estancia. La conversación con el otro Dragón no le había servido de mucho, pero....

**_* Kamui.... *_**

La voz de Sorata se escuchaba para impedir que su amigo saliera del lugar, aun había algo que debía decirle.... 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Vienes caminado ignorando sagrados ritos,_

_Pisoteando sagrados templos de amor espiritual._

_Largas vidas siguen velando el sueño de un volcán;_

_Para un alma eterna cada piedra es un altar._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Aquel Dragón representante del trueno se reincorporo para dirigirse hasta la ventana. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, mirando hacia el jardín, se dispuso a hablar no sin antes cerrar los ojos para pensar solo en ella.

El reflejo de ambos jóvenes sobre la ventana denotaba lo tensa que se había vuelto aquella situación, así que Sorata finalmente habló...

_Shiro llegó caminando de un lugar donde, comparado con este, no existe el dolor. Simplemente viajó hasta aquí sin saber lo que le esperaba; ignoraba los ritos sagrados de lucha a muerte de los Dragones por mantener con vida a sus seres queridos. Ignorando, de igual forma, el sagrado rito de amor hacia Arashi por parte de él, y peor aun, sin entenderlo._

_Arisugawa menciono también, que su amigo pisoteó los que consideraban templos de pelea espiritual, pero también fue capaz de pisotear su amor por ella, cuestionando la entera decisión de Sorata de morir por el bienestar de la chica._

_En cuanto a su inseguridad por ser un Dragón de Cielo, debía entender que sus vidas existían con el único propósito de que el sueño de los Dragones de Tierra, seres que poseían la furia de un volcán, permanezca pasiva, tranquila._

_Por ello, si sus almas se volvían eternas y renacían para cumplir ese propósito, debían tener la sabiduría y amor total por la tierra, al grado de considerar a cada pequeña piedra como un altar; es decir, apreciar los detalles que significan vida._

Kamui miro a su amigo con seriedad por largo rato. No entendía... y aun así sabia que las palabras de su compañero significaban lo que uno de los Dragones de Cielo entendió por _su destino._ Ahora el debía descubrir su propia lógica, su propia razón para ser uno de los siete sellos.

**_* Pero... si deseas saber a quien debes proteger. Solo permanece atento a los movimientos de Fuma, aun puedes _**

**_  salvarlo, no todo esta perdido para el... o bien, te queda Subaru... *_**

Le dijo Arisugawa mientras se retiraba de la estancia, dándole la espalda y con esto evitar percatarse del rubor en las mejillas de Kamui. Ese tipo, más que aconsejarlo sobre su situación, le hizo ver que tenia más problemas que su simple condición de _sello_; y el muy desvergonzado solo se alejo levantando ligeramente la mano derecha sobre el aire

Aun así esas palabras le abrieron los ojos a Shiro. Después de todo no importaba si todos los demás morían, con haber salvado a las personas que amaba era más que suficiente y lo único importante, para el. Aunque sonara egoísta.... los demás no importaban.

Con este pensamiento el chico siguió observando el televisor, como antes, sin ponerle la más mínima atención; tan solo ordenaba sus ideas.

Por su parte, Sorata entro a su habitación esperando que Arashi ya no estuviese dentro; conociéndola trataría de evitarlo haciendo de cuenta que no había pasado nada entre ellos.

Pero, para suerte suya, la mujer estaba ahí esperándolo con tan solo ropa interior cubriendo aquel delicado cuerpo de mujer que el tanto amaba. El chico quedó hipnotizado de inmediato sin poder apartar la mirada de aquella joven que permanecía frente a el.

**_* Sorata. *_**

Así que de pronto la voz de la chica lo desenvolvió de aquel trance; avanzando hacia el y besándolo sin esperar a que este dijese algo, solo uniendo sus labios mientras enredaba sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo de su novio.

Al sentir aquel detalle proveniente de Kishu, Arisugawa se vio a si mismo envuelto en la situación en que había dejado a Shiro, y en la que alguna vez se encontró atrapado...

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Y vienes desde allá donde no sale el sol, donde no hay calor,_

_Donde la sangre nunca se sacrificó por un amor._

_Pero aquí.... no es así, ahh._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Hubo un momento de su vida en que, al igual que Kamui, no sabia si su deber de Dragón de Cielo era el correcto y eso que el había sido entrenado especialmente para eso. Después de todo en el templo de Koya vivió una niñez y adolescencia muy felices; nunca le hizo falta nada, hasta tenia el cariño del que consideraba su abuelo.

Pero aquí en Tokyo todo era tan diferente, el sol quemaba el alma en cada batalla, y el calor que parecía del infierno de su destino lo desesperaba.... hasta que la conoció a ella, aquella vez que la vio por primera vez.

Ella, tan hermosa, con una compostura y seriedad inquebrantables; el aire de tristeza que solo el pudo ver, que solo el podía entender.... que lo envolvió en las redes del amor de inmediato.

Se burlo del destino al elegirla como la mujer por la que moriría. La verdad es que la amo locamente desde ese instante.

**_* ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche?. *_**

Le preguntó el joven, aun con los ojos cerrados, sin que dejaran de besarse; entonces la chica recordó el clímax de tan agitada noche....

**.................................................................................**

Era la primera vez que se le entregara a un hombre y aun no podía creer cuán placentero podía llegar a ser unir su cuerpo al de Sorata.

Hacía varios minutos que había roto su himen y el dolor se había esfumado gracias a las constantes penetraciones que el chico realizaba. La piel interna de la mujer reaccionaba con los roces del pene de Arisugawa en cada entrada.

Las manos del joven se mantenían firmes y aferradas a los senos de Kishu mientras seguía ingresando en ella con fuerza. A pesar de sus heridas el chico daba lo mejor de si para complacer a su chica; supo que lo había logrado en el momento en que ella develo una sonrisa de paz entre aquellas frenéticas embestidas.

Un nuevo _"te amo"_ emergió de los labios de Sorata al mismo tiempo que empujaba con más fuerza al interior de la mujer y la besaba profundamente. Arashi no pudo reprimir los gemidos constantes a causa de un orgasmo recorriendo su intimidad y que le hacia sentir escalofríos en la totalidad de su cuerpo.

El cansado cuerpo femenino cayó pesadamente sobre el de Arisugawa ocasionándole a este un ligero dolor debido al contacto con sus heridas.

La chica respiraba apresurada y aun así estaba  dispuesta a continuar con aquel ejercicio entre ambos cuerpos. El Dragón la miro agitado también; le sonrió ligeramente para luego besarla larga y agradecidamente.

**.................................................................................**

Arashi rompió el beso y con el rostro envuelto en tonos rojos observo a su novio sonreír ante la pregunta que le había hecho. La chica frunció el seño para después darle un leve golpe en el costado a su compañero, provocando con esto que el muchacho se quejara debido al dolor de sus recientes heridas.

El rostro de Kishu denotaba cierta preocupación por su hombre, se apresuro a disculparse por la broma que le había jugado al chico y a cambio solo obtuvo una sonrisa forzada por este. A la chica no le quedo más que sonreírle al joven y luego besarlo suavemente.

Sorata la estrecho entre sus brazos para seguir besándose; en cada caricia, en cada contacto entre los labios de aquellos enamorados, Arisugawa dejaba todo su amor más allá de los delgados labios femeninos.

Contra sus verdaderos deseos la dejo tranquila para permitirle vestirse completamente; con cualquier prenda que llevara puesta, fuera un uniforme o ropa casual, formal e informal, ella le parecía el ser más hermoso que hubiese pisado la agitada tierra, y lo mejor es que le pertenecía solo a el.

Aun así le gustaba más verla sin prenda alguna, con la piel pegada a su cuerpo, desnuda solo para el.... eso le gustaba mucho más.

Salieron de aquella mansión tan solo para dar su primer paseo juntos como pareja. Algo que debieron hacer antes de dormir juntos pero.... el orden en que sucedan las cosas no afecta estas, a fin de cuentas se amaban.

Pasaron un par de horas en un parque, sin decir ni hacer nada, solo abrazados; Arashi recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro del joven Dragón, pensando en todo lo que habían pasado desde que se conocieron y al punto que había llegado su relación apenas la noche anterior.

Kishu miraba a la nada, sumida en sus pensamientos dejo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro; cerrando los ojos apretó más el abrazo que mantenía con su pareja desde hacia ya largo rato...

**_* Te amo... Sorata. *_**

Confeso casi en un susurro.

Al escucharla, Arisugawa sintió como si el corazón le dejara de latir y de inmediato trabajara con latidos más fuertes y continuos. Se sonrojo como nunca antes mientras, con nerviosismo, atraía hacia él el rostro de la joven para buscar sus labios y encontrarlos.... con una suave caricia; encontrarlos.... con amor.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar de la mano por sus sentimientos y experimentaba en sus recuerdos la dicha de la velada anterior....

**.................................................................................**

**_* Lo siento. *_**

Susurro Arashi disculpándose por el dolor que le había causado al chico al olvidar que este se encontraba herido. El Dragón aparento no escuchar aquellas palabras demostrando que su condición física no impedía que el y la mujer se amasen hasta el cansancio.

Reinicio las penetraciones que habían cesado apenas un par de minutos atrás para que de inmediato ambos se vieran de nuevo envueltos por el deseo y la pasión. Colocándose otra ves sobre ella, Arisugawa ingreso con insistencia y rapidez al cuerpo cansado de su mujer para así ocasionarle un nuevo orgasmo a esta. Arashi se aferró al chico al mismo tiempo que le rogaba que no se detuviera; así, al cabo de unos minutos, Sorata salió del cuerpo de la chica para inmediatamente después dejar que el semen, retenido por todo aquel tiempo, emergiera de su miembro.

Con un movimiento inesperado de la joven, que degustó el sabor de aquel liquido al permitir que ingresara a su boca sin que Sorata siquiera lo pidiese, termino aquel desate de sentimientos.

El Dragón se recostó y termino rendido sobre la cama ante el cansancio y dolor de sus heridas. A la chica solo le quedo mirarlo incrédula en aquella graciosa situación; sencillamente se acurrucó a su lado abrazándole e intentando dormir tan profundamente como el.

**.................................................................................**

Al dejar los labios de Kishu en libertad solo pudo observar los ojos de esta. Las pupilas de Sorata brillaban ante la extraña sensación de las palabras que la chica le dijera hacia unos instantes.

Tenia deseos de gritar y brincar de felicidad y al mismo tiempo solo deseaba besarla de nuevo. Más sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza y agradecerle infinitamente a Kami-sama por permitirle amarla, tenerla y sentirla antes de morir.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Y vienes desde allá donde no sale el sol, donde no hay calor,_

_Donde la sangre nunca se sacrificó por un amor._

_Y vienes desde allá donde no sale el sol, donde no hay calor,_

_Donde la sangre nunca se sacrificó por un amor._

_Ahh, ahh, ahh._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Era verdad. En Koya jamás tuvo que soportar el sol hacer hervir su sangre por el coraje de una batalla.... sin calor.

Y si no hubiese salido del templo seguramente no tendría que sacrificar su sangre a cambio de que Arashi saliera bien librada de aquella gran carga que representaba su condición de sello, de Dragón de Cielo.

Demo.... aun así, en este lugar, en este infierno la conoció y se enamoro de ella; así que el llegar a Tokyo y estar destinado a ser un Dragón de Cielo tuvo un punto a su favor, uno muy bueno y el único al cual dar importancia...

Se sintió afortunado de encontrar su propia lógica; una verdadera razón para proteger la tierra.

Solo se lamentaba el que Kamui cayera en la confusión de su existencia y deber desde el momento en que Kotori muriera, ese hecho lo hizo cuestionarse acerca de su vida y la de los demás.

O si era mejor no hacer nada por salvar el planeta y que los Dragones de Tierra destruyeran todo.

Solo... solo quedaba esperar a que encontrara una nueva razón para vivir y pelear; después de todo, Fuma aun estaba vivo y aun no dejaba de ser, en el fondo, el amigo inseparable de Shiro.

Por otro lado se encontraba Subaru... de el dependía mucho que Kamui volviese a amar y sentir deseos de proteger a alguien... ambos se necesitaban mutuamente. Tan solo quedaba que el joven Dragón se diera cuenta que las cosas, aquí... no son así, así de sencillas, de tranquilas y felices.... aquí en Tokyo, más que vivir por el amor, se moría por este, y siendo Dragones de Cielo solo tenían dos opciones:

Morir por el simple hecho de cumplir su destino como sellos.....

O sacrificar la sangre por la persona más amada.

Sorata lo comprendió y reafirmo con más fuerza desde la noche anterior....

_TODO SEA POR ARASHI._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_****

**¿QUÉ HICE DIOS MIO?.**

Este fanfiction más debió titularse _Flash back_, y es que esta plagado de ellos. Trate de mezclarlos con el presente sin hacer signos de separación entre los flash back y la conversación entre Sorata y Kamui.

Y por si fuera poco el Lemon resulta bastante excluido.

Creo que Shiro y Arisugawa son buenos amigos y que el mayor le ha ayudado bastante al más poderoso de los Dragones de Cielo.

Ah si!!, las insinuaciones sobre algo entre Subaru y Kamui se me vinieron a la cabeza después de ver un par de mangas.

Totalizado el 9 de Julio de 2002.

Tema: **AQUÍ NO ES ASÍ.**

Interprete: **CAIFANES.**

Dedicado a mi amiga XKARY18, por ser mi mejor amiga y porque, al igual que yo, adora a este par de enamorados.

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.******

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**NO escribo:**

1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.

2. Fanfictions a petición.

3. Crossover.

**4. MUCHO MENOS PRESTO MIS FANFICTION, A NADIE.**


End file.
